ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Weld-Dor
Weld-Dor (also spelt as Wel-Dor, Wel'Dor or Weldor) was the name given to three different robots from a team from Northern Ireland that fought across Robot Wars history, competing in Series 3, 4 and 6, plus the second series of Extreme. Weld-Dor had no huge deal of success, losing three times in the first round of several competitions, but was a seasoned competitor nonetheless, receiving a low seeding in Series 4. It was best known for representing Northern Ireland in The First World Championship. Robot History Series 3 Weld-Dor's first battle in its first Robot Wars appearance saw it get drawn up against fellow newcomers The Iron Mask in Heat J of the Third Wars. This battle had a slow start to it; Weld-Dor shunted its opponent, as The Iron Mask tried to use its axe, but it had no effect on Weld-Dor's strong shell. Weld-Dor then managed to lift The Iron Mask, but it escaped. Weld-Dor then used its own axe, but it too didn't make much of an impression, so Weld-Dor spun around and used its forks to lift The Iron Mask and flip it over, onto its back, eliminating The Iron Mask from the competition, as it was unable to self-right. This comfortably put Weld-Dor through to the next round of the heat. In the second round, Weld-Dor was against the Series 2 Semi-Finalist King Buxton. In this battle, Weld-Dor couldn't do much as King Buxton was much more agile and repeatedly rammed Weld-Dor around the arena. Weld-Dor's weaponry created little damage throughout the battle, but then neither did King Buxton's. Soon King Buxton slammed Weld-Dor into the arena side wall, where Weld-Dor suddenly stopped moving. The house robots moved in on the immobilised machine, where Sir Killalot then snapped Weld-Dor's axe head off with its claw, before impaling the Northern Irish machine on its lance and carrying it across the Arena, eventually finishing it off by dropping it into the Pit of Oblivion. Cease was then called and Weld-Dor was eliminated from the competition. Weld-Dor returned for the First World Championship, where it represented Northern Ireland. Weld-Dor was drawn up against the American robot Prometheus in the first round. Weld-Dor didn't have to do much in this battle as Prometheus drove into it once and went hurtling across the arena and into Sir Killalot. It then drove into the arena wall and it looked like Prometheus was stuck in forward drive. Weld-Dor then lifted it with its lifting forks, but Prometheus' back wheels were still on the ground, meaning Weld-Dor had trouble directing Prometheus towards the pit. Eventually Prometheus was dumped on top of Shunt, causing Shunt's armour to come away. However Prometheus then stalled and was immobilised, thus sending Weld-Dor through to the Quarter-Finals. Weld-Dor then went up against English representatives 101 in the Quarter-Finals. Weld-Dor immediately lifted 101 with its lifting forks, but 101 kept on pushing and Weld-Dor almost went down the pit, it teetered on the edge, but managed to get away before 101 shoved it down. 101 then pushed Weld-Dor towards Sergeant Bash, but Weld-Dor retaliated by hooking one of its forks on one of 101's tracks. 101 got away and in doing so bent the fork of Weld-Dor. Weld-Dor tried to use its axe as it was pushed across the arena floor, but 101 was unaffected. 101 then rammed Weld-Dor around the arena and into the arena walls. The battle ended in a judges' decision, where the judges decided that 101 had won, thus sending Weld-Dor out of the World Championship. Series 4 Weld-Dor 2 entered the Fourth Wars as the 28th seeds (although this was not acknowledged in its intro), this mainly due to reaching the Quarter-Finals of the First World Championship. The robot was placed in Heat K and was drawn up against veterans Sump Thing and newcomers Little Fly in the first round melee. In the battle, Weld-Dor 2 started by driving around trying to get its wedge under Little Fly, whose spinning blade kept scratching the bodywork, and severed a cable from Weld-Dor 2's battery. Sump Thing struck Weld-Dor with its axe, and Weld-Dor became immobilised at the same time due to the battery damage caused by Little Fly. Weld-Dor 2 was then pushed and pulled around the arena by the House Robots and suffered several axe blows from Shunt. It was eventually pitted by Sir Killalot and eliminated from the competition, making Weld-Dor the second seed to crash out in the first round of this heat as 12th seeds Evil Weevil 2 were already eliminated. This was the only heat in Robot Wars history where both seeds went out in the first round. Series 6 Weld-Dor 3, which was armed with a front lifter and rear spinning blade, didn't last very long in the Sixth Wars, despite being feared by many of its opponents. In the first round of the first heat of the series, Weld-Dor 3 was drawn up against fellow veterans Tetanus 2 and previous Round 1 drop-outs Ruf Ruf Dougal and Team Cyrax with their new robot, Cyrax. In the battle, Weld-Dor 3 was immediately grabbed by Tetanus 2 and was pierced by its claw. Weld-Dor 3 was venting some sort of gas, but it was unclear whether this was for show or if its weapon had broken. Tetanus 2 continued to push Weld-Dor around the arena and then into Dead Metal's CPZ, who cut into Weld-Dor's flipper. Tetanus 2 then activated the pit release button, and then grabbed Weld-Dor 3 once again. After a short tussle, Tetanus 2 pushed Weld-Dor 3 down into the pit of oblivion, eliminating Weld-Dor from the competition in the first round for the second time in a row. In the post-battle interview, David Lundy admitted to stealing the robot from Phelim to bring to Robot Wars, while he was away, hoping that he would be able to just put the robot back in the shed, in the hopes that Phelim wouldn't notice that anything had happened. Extreme 2 Weld-Dor 3 exclusively fought in the Commonwealth Carnage competition in the second series of Extreme, where it was representing Northern Ireland. Weld-Dor 3 was drawn up against Firestorm 4 (Representing England), Bondi Titch (Representing Australia) and Corkscrew (Representing Scotland) in the first round of the competition. In the battle, Weld-Dor 3 was immediately flipped over by Firestorm 4, but self-righted spectacularly. Weld-Dor 3 was then flipped over again by the English machine, but as it went over, Corkscrew slammed into it, which caused its own rear blade to get in the way, the flipper then suddenly seemed to lose power. A failed attempt caused Weld-Dor 3 to land on its side. Firestorm 4 then rammed Weld-Dor 3 over to the arena side wall and into an unoccupied CPZ. After a couple of attempts, Weld-Dor 3 was eventually lifted out of the arena by Firestorm 4 and eliminated of the competition. Weld-Dor 3 was eventually followed by Bondi Titch, who was also flipped out of the arena by Firestorm 4. This was Weld-Dor's final appearance in Robot Wars. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 5 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:World Championship competitors Category:Commonwealth Carnage competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Quarter Finalists Category:Robots from Northern Ireland